


3 Cheers for Sam and Woody

by shrek



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: M/M, cheers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: The Lost Episode of Cheers. Takes place right after Woody and Sam were tricked into kissing each other.





	3 Cheers for Sam and Woody

Sam Malone and Woody Boyd had just been tricked into kissing. 

"Hmmmm yeah your lips are so soft babey" Woody moaned. Sam screamed. Woody screamed back.

"AHHH!!" yelped Sam in horror. 

The lights turned on, and all the Cheers gang people started laughing and giggling. "Ha ha, gotcha!" they all shouted simultaneously.

Sam was flustered, cheeks red as fresh beets. 

Woody looked down at the ground, trying to hold back a smile. He felt something in that kiss that he had never felt before.

"Alright, alright, get outta here!" Sam shooed everyone out of the room. Woody started leaving too, until Sam grabbed him and pulled him back into the office. He closed the door.  
"Not you, Woody!"

Woody's throat dropped to his chest. He felt so nervous. 

A few moments of awkward silence followed.

"So...." Woody started. Sam looked up and they made eye contact. "Was I a good kisser?"

Sam's brows furrowed. "You can't ask another guy that!! I'm not answering."

"Come on, Sam, you can't ask girls that! Man to man, tell me." Woody replied.

Sam rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question. "Well, I guess. I mean, I don't know! You're a guy and I'm not gay! End of discussion! And we will never speak of this again."

Woody sighed and looked at his feet "Well, okay..." he started. 

Sam grabbed Woody's shoulders and shook him gently. "Listen, Woody, it's nothin' personal" he began, "It's just, you know, guys don't do this kinda stuff together unless they're a couple a'" Sam was cut off....

Woody grabbed Sam into a deep kiss before he could finish the "No Homo" talk. Sam's heart was pounding as he held Woody tighter. 

Woody broke the kiss. "I-" Sam started, completely shocked and flustered. "I, uh.." 

"So how was that?" Woody asked innocently. Sam just looked at him, completely startled and breathless. 

"Well..?" Woody asked.

"I..... gotta go. Uh," Sam opened the door to the office and started to walk back out into the bar. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Woody. He gave a small smile. "You were great, Woody. The ladies are lucky to have ya." Sam Malone walked right on back to the bar to tend to the patrons of Cheers. 

Woody smiled to himself. "Yeah... Ladies... Heh.." 

\-----

 

The next day at work was pretty awkward at the bar. 

"Ehhhh, you notice anything 'off' about eh Woody and eh ole Sammy there, Nahm?" Cliff Claven asked his buddy Norm.

Norm sipped his last sip of his beer and set his glass down on to the bar. "Nope. I'll tell you what I have noticed, though." 

"Ehhhh what's that, Nahm?" Cliff asked.

"I need another beer! FILL ER UP SAMMY!" Norm yelled. The laugh track laughed. 

Sam took a very serious tone of voice. He sighed. "Coming right up, Norm." He handed Norm his glass of beer, and said "And don't call me 'Sammy'."

The audience "Ooooohed". Norm and Cliff looked at each other. Norm chuckled. "Since when do you not like being called 'Sammy'?" Norman Peterson asked.

"Look, uh" Sam put down his towel, "Things have just been a little... Confusing for me lately." Sam replied.

Before anyone could ask anything further, Woody walked into the bar to start workin'. 

Sam looked over, eyes widening at the sight of Woody Boyd. "Oh my god, I just forgot I need to, uh, do something" he ran back into the office and locked the door. 

*Knock knock* "Go away." Sam demanded.

"Sam, let me in my office! It's Rebecca!" Rebecca exclaimed. 

Sam reluctantly unlocked the door. 

"What the hell is going on, Sam?!" Rebecca needed to know.

"Well," Sam got a sly smile on his face and leaned against the wall. "Since you asked.." The audience laughed.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Sam, I will NOT Sleep with you!!!!" 

Sam's mouth fell agape. "I am SHOCKED you would even think such a thing!!!" 

"Just get out and get back to work, Sam." Rebecca demanded. Sam actually complied to her order for once in his life. She was shocked, but got over to her desk and fiddled around with some paperwork i guess.

Woody was at the bar polishing some glasses with a towel. Sam walked over behind the bar. 

"So what's the deal with you two?" Carla asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said. 

"Oh, yeah, right! Anyone with eyes can see what you two are up to. Even the blind!" Carla replied and the laugh track went wild. 

A blind old man walked in the bar with his cane and sunglasses. "Do i detect a couple of gays behind the bar in this here establishment?" 

the laugh track went wild again. 5 minutes later, the crowd is done laughing and the scene continues. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright, ALRIGHT. Very funny. You all tricked Woody & me into kissing each other. Big deal. You've had your laughs, now we can move on. I'm into BABES. You all know that! I'm the famous SAM MALONE! The biggest womanizer in Boston! I mean I dig chicks!" Sam grabbed a lady at the bar and pulled her into a suave kiss. Woody looked over and felt very hurt and jealous.

Sam and the pretty 80s girl broke up the kiss and the audience "WOOOOO"ed and clapped. "See, I'm straight." Sam gave a smug smile and the rest of Cheers went on as usual. 

\---

Later, during closing time, Sam and Woody were the only ones left in the bar. Woody was just about to leave when Sam called out to him: "Wait."

Woody turned around. "Yes, Sam?"

"I'm sorry." Sam confessed.

Woody looked up in thought, brows furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"For earlier. Y'know I was only doing that to hold up my reputation." Sam walked out from behind the door and got closer to Woody. 

Woody backed up into the door of Cheers and locked it, not breaking eye contact from Sam as he drew himself closer.

"Sam, I-" 

Sam grabbed Woody into a very passionate kiss. They were making out hard and heavy when suddenly Carla walks out from the back room. "What the hell?!"

They immediately broke up the kiss. 

"SAM WAS JUST-" "I WAS JUST-" both the boys tried to explain themselves simultaneously, fumbling and trying to come up with excuses. 

"Forget it, you know. Whatever makes you happy. I won't judge!" Carla said and threw her hands up. 

"I was just teaching Woody here how to properly kiss a woman." Sam replied.

Carla tried as hard as she could to hold back the laughter. "Oh." 

She turned around and let out a big "HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sam and Woody just looked at each other anxiously. 

Carla caught her breath as her laughter wound down. "Listen, your secret is safe with me. Really, guys. I'm happy for you!" 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Listen, Woody, I uh need to finish our bartenders meeting at my apartment. Meet me there later tonight?" 

"Bartenders meeting?" Woody asked innocently. 

Sam sighed and gave Woody a suggestive look.

"Oh! Oh yeah. Bartenders training. Riiiiiight." Woody winked at Sam. "See ya later Sam"

Woody left out the door and Sam and Carla talked about something and the screen faded black.

\-----

Next day Woody and Sam arrive to work together.

 

"What? We carpooled!!! There is nothing unusual about that!!" Sam exclaimed to everyone staring at him. *Laugh track*

"And you borrowed each others' clothes?" Frasier asked as he made the astute observation that Woody was wearing one of Sam's shirts.

Sam looked over at Woody and gasped. "Woody, I told you not to.." he tried to discreetly say between his teeth, but stopped when he realized everyone was staring. 

"Sam, I can't go on like this anymore. I can't keep lying." honest lil Woody said. 

Norm and Cliff looked at each other like :O

The camera cut briefly to Frasier raising an eyebrow.

"Alright! Yes, Woody and I have been seeing each other. Are you satisfied now?!!" Sam confessed. "It's the 80s! Everyone is experimenting these days. Get over it!" 

Everyone was silent. "Well? You all have nothing to say?" Sam asked angrily. 

Everyone started cheering. "So this is why we named it Cheers huh" no one could tell who said that.

\-------

The next day, Sam and Woody walked into the bar and everyone jumped out. "SURPRISE!!!"  
They had all thrown Sam and Woody a surprise coming-out party. Sam's face was flustered. Frasier chuckled and went back to playing chess. 

Woody was ecstatic with joy. He LOVED surprise parties! Sam was completely humiliated, though. He was the ladies man, the baseball star, the manly bar owner. But he also fell for another man. Hey, it happens. 

~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
